ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons (Season 3)
Dungeons are lengthy, story heavy engagements, where 4 players will attempt to navigate through dangerous enemies and cunning traps, in their attemps to find great treasure and rewards. Most dungeons also describe part of the story of Digilandia, and its fight against Istraza the Shadow Dragon. Minimum level to enter a dungeon is level 5. Dungeons take about 20-40 min. Dungeons are available at lunch and after activities (subject to day). 'Rules' Dungeons have a minimum level of 4. Party members must be within 6 levels of each . To enter a dungeon, an entrance fee must be paid. The party as a whole must provide one of the following: *8 gold (2 gold per person) *1 Scholar token This price can be split amongst the party in any division, with each player paying 2 gold, or 1 person paying all 8, or any combination between the two. Other than the entrance fee, there are few restrictions on actions taken inside a dungeon. The person running the dungeon (the Dungeon Master) is the ULTIMATE ARIBTER for ALL RULES. Dungeon Masters have the ability to directly contradict the text of a card if they need to, and the players MUST obey the rulings of the dungeon master. 'Dungeons by Faction' Most dungeons are aligned to a faction, and in fact are vital for discovering and forwarding that faction's progress against Istraza. Doing a dungeon related to your faction will give you bonus rewards, such as gold. 'Imperial Dungeons' 'The Royal Assassination' His Imperial Majasty is holding a party, in celebration for the Empire's victories abroad. However, dark whispers lurk mong the guests, and there are signs that an attempt may be made on the King's life. The players will serve as bodyguards to the King, to protect him from danger. Dungeon Masters: Eric S. 'The Gilded Palace' Deep in the twisting city streets of the Imperial Capital is a grand and impressive palace, guarded on all sides by hundreds of the finest mercenaries and clockwork soldiers that the world has ever seen. Inside the corrupted heart of this palace lies the scheming Baron von Steigerwald. Von Steigerwald has become too dangerous to the Crown to be allowed to live. He has corrupted the aristocracy, "removed" key members of the Government, plotted against the King, and has begun attacking the population at large. The stagnation of the Imperial conquests in the North and East are laid solely at the Baron's feet. He must be destroyed, once and for all. The players will serve the Empire as catspaws, and will enter the Gilded Palace to claim the Baron's life. Dungeon Masters: Eric S. Warden Dungeon'''s soon '''Arcanists Dungeons 'The Crafter's Tower' A high member of the Arcanists has betrayed the Order, combing demonic powers with the dark magic of necromancy in hopes of speeding up the revival of the evil Istraza. Found out, he has fled to the edge of the Arcane Scar. The player's role is to stop him and his wayward experiments before he can finish reviving the shadow dragon. Dungeon Masters: Amanda H. 'Valhalla Dungeons' 'The Sparkling Cavern' The lure of treasure can be too great for some. For other, it could mean something hidden. Players have been sent to the frozen north to investigate a cave filled with cursed gems. Rumors have spread of a new servant of Istraza searching for something in the caves. Hopefully they can stop him before he find what he's looking for. Dungeon Masters: Amanda H. Neutral Dungeons ' 'The Pirate's Cove Near the south edge of Ninja-Pirate island, ships have been disappearing more than usual. Rumor has it that a band of cursed Pirates are gathering treasure for some reason. Enraged at the loss of needed supplies, Player faction's have sent their champions to confront the Pirates and get their much needed supplies back. Dungeon Masters: Amanda H. 'Black Mountain Cathedral' Deep within the black mountains,the cult of the Black Dragon grows strong. Worshipers of Istraza, they aim to serve the evil dragon when she awakens, in hoped of gaining...personal rewards upon her awakening. Their members grow as the shadow dragon grows closer to waking. The cult must not be allowed to assist Istraza. Players have been sent by their respective factions to assassinate the Leader of the cult before Istraza awakens, and hopefully put an end to her growing army... Dungeon Masters: Amanda H. 'Project Fungeon' On a mysterious island, in a mysterious building known only as 'Project Fungeon', mysterious people have been plotting something...mysterious. Filled with strange people doing strange things, this dungeon is not for the faint of heart. Players must enter Project Fungeon to find out if its connected to Istraza, or its its just a mysterious place. Dungeon Masters: Amanda H.